


Vid: Sway

by shirasade



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fanvids, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When we dance, you have a way with me</em><br/><em>Stay with me, sway with me.</em><br/>-Sway, by Anita Kelsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Sway

**Author's Note:**

> After the last more uptempo one I felt the urge to do one that showcases the incredible chemistry between Fred & Ginger. Again I apologise for the crappy quality of the clips and the need to crop.

**Music:** Sway, by Anita Kelsey (full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDEIol3cgF4))  
**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/fredginger-sway.zip) (72mb)  
**Sources:** The Gay Divorcee, Roberta, Top Hat, Swing Time, Carefree, The Barkleys of Broadway.


End file.
